Randy
Randy was a houseguest and is the Runner-Up for House of Shade: Season X; he returned for House of Shade: Season 19. Bio House of Shade: Season X Randy was one of the 16 original houseguests to enter on premiere night. After the First Impressions competition he was placed onto a team with Tori, Ari, Andrea, Ash and Jaiden. His team was not able to win HoH however. He was on the losing team in week 2, when Ari won immunity for the girls for winning HoH. During week 3, Randy was paired with Brooke as soulmates, they later went on to become HoH's for the week. He and Brooke later chose to nominate the couples of AJ and Nicole as well as Adam and Ashley for eviction. He and Brooke later won the Power of Veto and used it to save Adam and Ashley, making AJ and Nicole the final nominees for the week. After the votes were revealed to be a 3-3 tie, Randy and Brooke, as the HoH's, broke the tie, keeping Nicole and evicting AJ. During the following week, week 4 which was temptation week, Randy won a secret prize, unbeknownst to the rest of the house. During week 5, Randy was drafted by past iconic coach Amir, along with Brooke and Nicole. Randy was then later nominated by Ari for eviction along with Brooke. Randy later won his second Power of Veto and chose to use it on himself. During week 8, Randy decided to use the prize he won from the temptation week Power of Veto competition, which was a Scarlet Power of Veto that could be used after the Power of Veto Ceremony, within 5 weeks of receiving it. Randy chose to use this power to save Ashley, causing the HoH, Kylie D., to renominate Kaitlyn in Ashley's place. The following week, Randy won his second HoH of the season and chose to nominate Adam and Benjamin for eviction. He later chose to use one of his absolute powers and chose Nicole to immediately be a player in the week's Power of Veto competition. At the end of the week, Adam was evicted under Randy's HoH reign. During the second part of week 10, Randy became the first person to win 3 HoH's. He later went on to nominate Ashely and Kylie for eviction. However once Kaitlyn used her PoV to save Kylie from eviction, Randy was forced to nominate Benjamin for eviction as Benjamin was the only eligible houseguest to be the replacement nominee. The following week Randy was nominated by the HoH Ashley next to Kaitlyn, Randy later went on to win the Final Power of Veto and used it to save himself, forcing Kylie to be the replacement nominee as she was the only eligible houseguest. Randy then cast the sole vote to evict, and evicted Kylie, and saving Kaitlyn. During the final Head of Household competition, despite losing part 1 of the 3 part competition to Ashley, Randy was able to win part 2 and went on to face-off against Ashley in part 3 to see who would become HoH. Randy then went on to win part 3 and become the final HoH of the season. As Randy won the Final HoH of the season, Ashley and Kaitlyn were the final nominees for the season, he then chose to evict Kaitlyn making him and Ashley the Final 2 for the season. During the finale, Randy and Ashley faced the jury who would vote on the winner of the season. After answering the jury's questions, Randy came up short, losing by a 6-3 vote against Ashley, making Randy the Runner Up of the season. Randy managed to earn the votes of Brooke, Andrea and Nicole. Randy is also the youngest runnerup in House of Shade history. Competition History Voting History House of Shade: All-Stars 2 Randy returned for a shot at redemption along with fellow X houseguests Kaitlyn and Nicole. While remaining off the block during the week, Randy was granted immunity during week 2, when fellow Hero team member Ashvika won HOH and immunity for the rest of the Heroes team. Competition History Voting History Category:HOSX Houseguest Category:Runner-Up